The Script
by Nicole26Seddie
Summary: Cuando dices una cosa siempre debes saber que hablas en especial si eres esa clase de persona que cumple su palabra. Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson no sabían de que hablaban o tal vez si?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Me odian? Yo creo que si. En fin, si son fans de The Script ya sabran de que trata este fic. Es muy triste pero es hermoso. Si no saben, no se preocupen, no hay problema porque es muy fácil de saber de que se trata. Volviendo a lo importante (momento de seriedad) POR QUE iCARLY TUVO QUE TERMINAR Y ENCIMA CON ESO BESO! Sinceramente me puse a llorar como cocodrilo ya que había terminado la serie pero lo que me puso histérica fue el beso y la actitud de patán de Freddie. Pero ya fue y todavía hay esperanzas (creo) de Seddie en Sam y Cat (pero si no hay oportunidad me suicido, no mentira o talvez no es mala idea). Creo que este fic me salió leyendo she deserves it, chicos leanlo, es muy profundo y posiblemente es lo unico que me puso feliz. Basta de yadayada y creo que no podré actualizar Secretos en 2 semanitas, porque los examenes matan, sabian eso? Y encima con lo de mi instituto de ingles, TENGO QUE LEVANTARME A LAS 5:30 DE LA MAÑANA LOS DOMINGOS!**

**Creo que ya los aburrí.**  
**Disclaimer:"Hola Carl...aja...aja...aja...enserio...dices que me compraras un pasaje a los Estados Unidos para luchar por la custodia del robot de botellas...no...pero...si entiendo...y si me regalas iCarly...no...si ya se que terminó y no me tienes que torturar con eso... si... esta bien" al parecer Carl esta molesto asi que iCarly...no ...me...pertenece...le pertenece a Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Prólogo:  
Se preguntaron como cambia la vida en tan solo 10 minutos? No? Ok dejenme deciles algo, pero primero acomódense bien y tengan una buena taza de una bebida caliente, ya? Ok.

Cuando eres pequeño y te raspas la rodilla tu mamá viene y te la cura pero tu sigues llorando así que tu mamá te compra un helado y te sientes mejor. Eso me pasó ami pero no con un helado ni con una raspadura de rodilla, si no con una chica llamadq Abby. Acabábamos de terminar y me botó de mi propio apartamento, me quede en el parque llorando como un completo idiota hasta que la ví. Mi mejor amiga Sam. Estaba radiante, hermosa y sin dudar estaba genial. Se acerco amí y me saludo con esa genuina sonrisa."Freddie? Oh por Dios! Hace cuanto que no te veo" vino y me abrazó. "Sam! Te extrané tanto. Estas genial" "Bueno tu tampoco estas mal, y por que estas llorando" ella me conocía tan bien. "Te acuerdas de Abby?" "Que si recuerdo 'señorita perfeccion dueña de tu corazón y futura esposa', como olvidarla si me llamabas solo para hablar de ella" "Bueno ya no es ni dueña de mi corazón ni mi futura esposa" "ouch, pero que pasó?". En ese momento me puse a llorar en los brazos de Sam. "Dijo que no me necesitaba" "oh...pero...eran el uno para el otro segun recuerdo...además dijiste que, segun tú, ella era igual a mí" . Eso era sierto, Abby era rubia, ojos azules y de baja estatura pero no era igual a Sam, ni le llegaba a los talones." Bueno...este...yo..que...ria...ponerte...celosa" lo último lo dije bajo. "Ponerme que" "celosa" "que" "CELOSA" "Por qué?" Porque tu estabas con ru perfecto Brad que no quería quedarme atras" "Freddie...no se que decirte" "Tranquila todo esta bien" y ahí miento, como voy a estar bien si mi novia acaba de terminar con migo y mi ex-novia y actual mejor amiga me ve de este modo. Tenía que pensar y creo que mejor lo haría si Sam no estuviera aqui. "Umm...Sam?" "si?" "Te podrías retirar por favor?" me miro con una cara de 'es enserio?' y estaba apunto de responder cuando sonó su teléfono. "Lo siento.. Hola...Brad...si...no que te pasa...claro...mándale mis saludos...si ya veremos...ok chau, era Brad y contestando tu pregunta...NO" ya sabía que era Brad, lo que me puso de malas, pero no creí que me respondiera con un no. " Por qué? Sam sabes que te quiero pero necesito pensar y mucho y creo que.." y me interrumpió "Apapa no me vengas con eso, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te mejores"

Lastima que Sam no sabía que hasta que se mejore sería un _largo, muy largo _tiempo...

* * *

**Es corto pero básicamente es el resumen de lo que va a tratar la historia, si quieren saber mas o menos de que se trata la historia vayan a este link www . youtube watch ? v = sin espacios ovio...**

**Una cosa más, como les dije antes estoy traduciendo una historia de person26 y será genial asi que espero que la termine pronto para que puedan entender a que me refiero.**

**One last thing guys, a esta historia le veo unos 20 caps, todos los caps tendran el nombre de una canción de The Script y ese cap se tratará de el nombre de la canción asi que le sugiero que antes de leer escuchen estas canciones:**

The man who can't be move

If you ever come back

Breakeven

Long gone and moved on

We cry

Kaleidoscope

Broken arrow

Six degrees of separation

Hall of fame

I´'m yours

Nothing

No words

Fall for anything

For the first time

If you see kay

Before the worst

Exit wounds

Science and Faith

Millonaires

The end where I begin


	2. Chapter 2 The Man Who Can't Be Move

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, es del genialoso Daniel! (estoy molesta pero inspirada, por eso lo llamo daniel)**

"Que hiciste qué!" "Estoy desesperado, que quieres que haga!" " que no seas un demente! Freddie como se te ocurre enviarle una carta a Abby diciéndole que la vas a esperar aquí hasta que te perdone para volver".

Estaba molesta, muy molesta con Freddie. Estábamos en el parque en donde lo había dejado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que él terminó con Abby y no lo había tomado tan bien que digamos, para que me entiendan les contaré que pasó después de que le dijo que no...

_Dos días antes..._

"Sam, ambos sabemos que odias esperar y creo que siendo francos nos quedaremos aquí un buen tiempo" "Freddie, es solo una chica, UNA CHICA, va a haber varias en tu vida y no sería justo para ti que tu estés sufriendo mientras ella quien sabe que este haciendo ahora mismo". Sinceramente estaba cansada de las replicas de Freddie así que fui al grano con él. "qué hora es?" me pregunto de una forma en la que un niño hace al pedir algo a su mamá. "Son las 3:47 p.m., por?" "Abby ahorita debe estar prendiendo la televisión para ver América Canta" y se puso a llorar, no me gusta verlo así y por culpa de la estúpida de Abby. Yo siempre le dije que ella no me daba buena espina pero no se lo iba a recalcar ahora mismo. "Y lo peor de todo es que tú tenias razón" y empezó con eso, "debí hacerte caso" y siguió, "Me arrepiento de haber estado con ella" y siguió "soy un idiota por haber terminado conti..." y ahí paró "Con quien?" "olvidalo" "esta bien, pero Freddie tienes que dejarla atrás, ella ahora es tu pasado y debes de ser fuerte, quieras o no" fui al grano, como dije antes no soportaba ver a Freddie de esta manera, él no se merecía esto, eso creo y luego dijo algo que no me esperaba "la amo". Mi corazón se paró ahí, la ama?, después de todo lo que le hizo?, no era posible, hablo de que la única vez que escuché que amaba a alguien era a mí, esta bien me sentí celosa, y mucho. "mi corazón esta grabado con su nombre" y empecé a sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no lo soporté mas y me fui corriendo.

Aun lo seguía amando y creo que no se dio cuenta de el daño que me estaba haciendo al hablar así de Abby.

_Hoy en la mañana.._

Estaba paseando a mi gato Espumita cuando de pronto pasé por el parque donde encontré a Freddie, no quería verlo, si lo veía me echaría a llorar y suplicarle que no me deje por la tonta de Abby. Cuando llegué a la banca vi a un hombre echado en esta, me acerqué un poco y me fije quien era. Era Freddie. Lo desperté y murmuró algo "No quiero despertar mamá" me reí y lo seguí despertando "No mamá, no terminaré con Sam, la amo" mi corazón dio un vuelco y casi me pongo a gritar de alegría al saber que me amaba, pero recordé los 'la amo' y los 'mi corazón tiene grabado su nombre' y me enojé tanto que grité. "Levántate flojonaso, te juro que si no te levantas te meteré a esa fuente hasta que reacciones" y con eso se despertó exaltado y me miró con cara de pocos amigos, "Sam! qué necesidad hay de despertarme de esa manera" "Aquí yo hago las preguntas, primero, sigues aquí desde hace dos días?" "no exactamente..." "cómo que no exactamente?" "bueno ayer fui a mi departamento a bañarme y cambiarme ya que alguien me dejó solo hace dos días y de paso se me ocurrió una idea" "y esta es..." se acercó a mi oído y me lo dijo.

_Presente..._

"Sam, sobreviviré" "y cómo sobrevivirás?" "es simple verás...umm...ya sé, tú me traerás mi ropa del apartamento cuando Abby salga y me la traes aquí y..." "Freddie yo no lo voy a hacer" "Por qué Sam, pensé que eras mi amiga" "Porque _'me estaría haciendo daño a mí misma y no quiero perderte de nuevo' _no quiero hacerte daño". Me siento como basura al mentirle tanto y al ser muy egoísta. "Sam...por favor!" "Freddie no".

Pasaron dos días(de nuevo) y Freddie no me hizo caso, fui a verlo todos los días al parque, no quería pararse de ahí hasta.. "FREDDIE TE JURO QUE SI NO TE LEVANTAS DE AHÍ MISMO NO ME VOLVERÁS A VER NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA Y TAMPO..." "Ejem, Freddie?" oh no... "Abby!" salió disparado de esa banca y y fue a abrazarla pero..."Amor, por qué te tardaaass..Hooolaaa Sam" "Brad? Abby?" Freddie estaba tan atónito como yo, la verdad es que yo ya había terminado con Brad hace mucho y el me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica y supongo que esa chica es Abby _'no enserio, eres una genia Sam por eso ellos estan tomados de la mano y diciendose amor y todo eso' _me reproché metalmente. "Umm Freddie, quería explicartelo.." y empezó con excusas patéricas como 'noerestusoyyo' o como 'nosestabamosseparando' y antes de que continuara dije "Ya para Abby, no se cuál es tu propósito de ser falsa" y luego tomé de la mano a Freddie y me lo llevé lejos. "Ahora, tú vas a ir a tu departamento y sacaras toda tu ropa y pertenencias y las llevaremos ami casa y te quedarás ahí hasta que la estúpida esa salga de ahí, entendido?!" "si señora" " así me gusta Benson, así me gusta"

**Es muy corto, lo sé pero básicamente esta historia se tratará de las cosas y aventuras que pasarán entre ellos 2.**

**Review? vamos sabemos que quieres darle un sexy review! yo se que quieres.**

**XoXoXo Nicole! (joy!)**


	3. Chapter 3 If You Ever Come Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly! Estoy en un carro ahora mismo por que estoy yendo al colegio! Así que perdonarán las faltas ortográficas.**

Me siento muy raro ahora mismo, digo quien no se sentiría raro cuando se esta en la casa de su mejor amiga cuando hace no menos de 1 hora estábamos en el parque  
Y de pronto se aparece mi ex con el ex de mi mejor amiga y al parecer estos están en una relación amorosa, quien diría no? Es irónico, no lo irónico sería si yo saliera con Sam '_admítelo tu sabes que quieres, y muy bien que sabes' _puff claro que no quiero, ella es mi sexy mejor amiga '_sexy?' _Yo no pense eso, hablando de Sam, dónde estará. Cuando llegamos a su casa ella dijo que volvería en un momento y ya pasó media hora.

Sigo caminando por su casa, la que en verdad es muy bonita. En su repisa hay fotos en la que estamos nosotros en Japón, en el último iCarly y cosas de ese modo. En lo alto de la repisa había una foto que sí me llamó la atención, era la foto de nuestra graduación en la que solo aparecíamos solo los 2 y yo le besaba la cabeza. Me dí cuenta de cuan inocentes eramos y de cuánto nos queríamos. Me puse a pensar cuál era la verdadera razón por la que terminamos, no había razón creo yo y si habría creo que sería que nos importaba mucho la opinión de los demás. Me distraje por la puerta abriéndose. "Hola, lo siento por tardar pero tenía que hacer algo muy importante, solo vine para recoger una maleta, no volveré dentro de tres horas así que si quieres ve la televisión o su quieres lees los libros del estante, o lo que sea chau". Lo dijo tan rápido que me confundí, para que habrá llevado la maleta? No esperé a responder ninguna de mis preguntas y salí corriendo de la casa de Sam, no sin antes coger las llaves que estaban encima de la mesa.

Estaba exhausto de seguirla pero para mi suerte ella se detuvo en el SEATTLE TRAIN STATION, me asusté, Sam llevó una maleta. Empecé a correr ya que tenía miedo de perderla, fue como esa vez en la que ella se fue a Los Ángeles sin avisar. No quería que eso pasara de nuevo, así que cuando estaba a punto de hablarle para que no se vaya me fije que estaba llorando, quería consolarla pero de pronto alguien se acerco y la abrazó. Muero. Enserio, muero de celos, me pregunto quien es ese imbecil que me la quiere quitar, aunque no es mía siquiera. Iba a patearle al so-pedazo de basura cuando este le besa en la cabeza y le dice que todo estará bien, Sam le dice que es muy difícil, que lo extrañara y que lo QUIERE MUCHO. Mi corazón explota cuando siento que me estoy desmayando veo que ella mira y que me llama, lo último que escucho es a alguien gritar "Freddieeee despierrrtaaa"...

"Freddie, despierta, Benson, Fredalupe. BENSON DESPIERTAA" y me caigo del sofá en el que cómodamente estaba acomodado. "Sam! Qué te pasa?". Un rato, estoy en la casa de Sam, en su sofá. Me levanto rápido y me fijo que estoy con la misma ropa que ayer o eso creo. "Nada Benson, oh ya sé, tal vez te quedaste dormido por 14 horas!" 14? "Qué día estamos?" "Es Miércoles!". Ok hasta donde recuerdo yo estaba en la estación de trenes viendo como Sam se abrazaba con un tipo que no conocía, después recuerdo que me desmaye y alguien decía 'Freddie despierta' y aparecí en el sillon. "Sam, has estado en la casa todo el tiempo?" "Bueno no todo, me fuí con la maleta de mi tía a su casa y cuando volí tú estabas dormido así que no te desperté" "Osea todo fue un sueño..." murmuré. "Que dijiste?" "Nada, que hay de cenar?".

En la cena los dos estábamos callados, un silencio muy incómodo, iba a hablar pero sonó el timbre. "Yo atiendo" dijo Sam. "Jake! Qué haces aquí?" Alcancé a escuchar."Como? Que ahora ya no te puedo visitar, te extrañé mucho Puckett" "Y yo atí Sanders". Después de esa pequeña escena me fuí a mi cuarto, que Sam me está prestando, y me puse a gritar de frustración. Sam ya no es la misma de antes, en fuerza es igual a la antigua, esta Sam es mas femenina sin quitar su toque de ruda. Estoy celoso, eso ya es irónico porque hace un día estaba llorando como un bebé por una chica que resultó ser una estúpida. Sam seguía hablando con _'Jake'_ quería escuchar su conversación pero no, sus paredes son tan gruesas y son aprueba de ruidos. Me puse de pie y empecé a examinar la habitación, me fijé en el armario, había una caja azul con motas rojas, la curiosidad me invadió así que la abrí. Dentro de esa caja estaban fotos, de nosotros. Todo lo que había en esa caja la fecha en la que saliamos. Pero me fijé que había una carta, la cogí, tenía mi nombre ahí pero nunca la resiví. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta así que metí todo al armario y guardé la carta debajo de la almohada. "Freddie, estas despierto?" "Si" "Puedes salir un momento, quiero presentarte a alguien". Ok, seguro me presentará a Jake, me dirá que se van a casar, o peor, que Sam está embarazada. Ok no tan paranóico así que tal vez no. "Ya voy". Fui a la sala y ahí estaba el chico de mi sueño, de ese sueño en el que le besaba la cabeza a Sam. "Hola" "Hola Freddie, soy Jake el hermano de Sam".

**Primero que nada, si los asuste al principio no me maten! Soy muy joven para morir! Si se fijan en la letra de la canción If You Ever Come Back van a entender el porque de la estación de trenes. Segundo, alguien está de miedo por lo del 21? Yo si, pero les informo que no habrá fin del mundo, solo habrá un apagón mundial de tres días, no se podrá utilizar aparatos electrónicos porque si lo hacen estos explotan, el apagón se debe a que la Tierra va a cambiar de posición y que se va a linear a los otros planetas. Ya sé, 'Cómo sobreviviremos sin internet 3 DÍAS!' No esten tristes, cuando seamos ancianitos podremos decir a nuestros nietos que fuimos la primera generación en vivir este fenómeno que pasa cada 11 mil años! Yay! Tercero, les gustó la traducción? Si? Enserio? ****_'No' _****Callate! Buanoo, es lunes y mañana tengo examen de comunicación con el profesor que más odio, debería estar estudiando pero que mas da! El viernes publicaré el cap de Secretos. Y cuarto, recuerden a Jake por que traerá conflictos, muchos; habrá un personaje nuevo al proximó cap, quien adivine tendra el honor de ver el capítulo que quiera, los nombres estan en el prologo. La pista es la siguiente: Es famosa, actuó en una película muy graciosa con Adam Sandler, fue personaje principal en mi serie antigua favorita, estaba casada con un rubio y se hace un chiste de ella a Walden en la serie Two And A Half Men. El viernes publicaré otra pista, y tienen hasta el lunes siguiente para adivinar quien es. También habrá pistas en Los Padres No Deberian Salir.**  
**Hasta el proximo Tripanés.**

**XoXoXo Nicole(joy!)**


End file.
